


Oh, Am I Interrupting? [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonySeptember [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Being Walked In On, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Endgame AU, Fanart, M/M, SteveTonySeptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony, still morning Steve's death, is tasked with returning the infinity stones to their timelines. When he attempts to duck into a broom cupboard in 2012 for cover... he is met with a surprise.





	Oh, Am I Interrupting? [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTonySeptember Bingo prompt [“Time Travelling or Dimension Hopping” [D2]](https://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/187497109351/looking-to-get-involved-in-stevetonyseptember-but)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot more fun if you imagine Tony never making a move on Steve in his timeline because he never though Steve 'swung that way'. After Steve's death Tony takes on the task of returning the infinity stones and stumbles across this scene. Maybe some Steve/Steve/Tony to follow?
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
